deadfrontierfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Vance Clark/Truth Brought to Light
March 02nd, 2017. Early in the morning, around 6 am since the sun had just risen, Vance had already learned as much as he could about the strange things going on in this city from the books and notes in that apartment, so he decided to try and find more answers on that computer. Obviously, it was password locked, but after doing a little searching in the desk for any possible personal things left behind by whoever last lived here, he managed to find a reference to someone that seemed unrelated to the other notes. There were initials as well as a date. Figuring it might have been a loved one or a relative, Vance keyed in the code; “Anna1998“ The computer started logging in, and almost like a popup virus, files of all sorts started popping up in the screen rapidly. Vance sat back in the seat and waited, and when it appeared everything had loaded, he started reading. There was no apparent order to which one came first, but perhaps to a twist of fate, or perhaps luck, the first one Vance started reading not only brought mention to a biological weapon that could revive the dead, but it had diagrams of the chemical compound. Baffling Vance, he couldn’t help but lower his jaw at what he was reading. Everything was written in journal style by the apparent scientist that probably used to live here, so it was easy to fallow along. He or she, but probably a “he” since “his” mindset seemed to be similar to that of a male, and probably a father, at that. Well, ‘he’ brought mention to the original purpose that he had in mind for the chemical compound, and it seems he wanted to try and use it to cure cancer. But the head of the department engaged in the scientific project titled “N4 Retro Virus,” whom this writer has described in quite a malicious way, had different plans for the virus, wanting to make it a military weapon to be able to revive dead soldiers into near-brainless killing machines, and even more to a bizarre twist, could even spread the virus airborne for a short while (the virus could only survive as a gas for a short period of time, where it would break apart and become nothing but stray chemicals in the air), and drop it on the dead of their enemies to raise them, and turn them against one another. Truly this virus had great destructive potential. Well the writer of the journal appeared ecstatic about what he’d originally wanted the virus to do, and appeared to realize early on in the production of the virus what the director had planned to do with it. So in preparation for the possibility that the virus would be put in the wrong hands, the scientist wrote down key details of where to find a lab in the city that had been not only working on the virus, but also working on a counter-agent to nullify the effects of the virus before it consumed it’s host, which was apparently created to be injected into their military soldiers so that they’d be temporarily immune when the virus went airborne. It seems he had the hope that one day, if worse comes to worse, someone could repair the damage left by the virus, and continue where he left off. After believing he’d read enough, and now having a good idea what had transpired in this city, Vance knew something had to be done. If there were any survivors left worth saving, he wanted to at least try to find them. There had to be millions of zombies out there, people turned from the virus, now nothing more than soul-less monsters. He didn’t know if he could do more than slay a few, nor did he know if he could find the lab the notes mentioned, but he was going to try and find it. He spent the rest of the day, while the sun was still up, looking for food and drink in the nearby stores. Luckily a lot of places still had electricity, so obviously the factories build to supply power to the city were still functioning on their own. Vance managed to find enough food to at least feed him for a few days, which he ‘borrowed’ a shopping cart full to the brim with various foods. Luckily the place he was staying in had a kitchen. It was now time to stock that kitchen. Category:Blog posts